Never Have I Ever
by HeatherTheMagnificent
Summary: Trying to keep themselves entertained, the big four(and Tooth and Flynn) play a game a little drinking game.


**_Summary~_**_**Trying to keep themselves distracted, the big four(and Tooth and Flynn) play a game a little drinking game. **_

**_Disclaimer; I don't own Rise of the Guardians, How To Train Your Dragon, Brave, or Tangled._**

**_I was watching a show and they played Never Have I Ever and I got to thinking of what it would be like if The Big Four played and how innocent Rapunzel would be and how not-so-innocent Jack would be._**

**_Jackunzel/Mericcup/Flynn&Tooth(I don't know their ship name D: )_**

**_Never Have I Ever _**

Jack came walking into the room with a bottle of Rum in on hand and a bottle of Vodka in the other. He was looking between the two and then back at his friends who were sitting in a circle waiting for him to bring in the alcohol.

This idea to play "Never Have I Ever" came from Flynn himself, and everyone else just agreed because they were all bored.

Merida was more excited for the fact that there was going to be drinking involved. If you knew the Scot, you know she loved to drink. Hiccup would drink with her now and then, but not nearly as much as his girlfriend.

Flynn and Ana, being the oldest of the group, have drunk plenty more than any of them. Jack use to be convinced that Flynn had a problem with drinking. He just shrugged it off when him and Ana got together though.

Then there was Jack and Rapunzel. Jack drank often. He would offer some to Rapunzel but she'd deny it, but later take some from his cup. He would never drink enough to get himself drunk though, especially not in front of Rapunzel.

Jack shrugged and set both bottles in the middle before sitting back down by Rapunzel. She was biting her lip and staring at the alcohol. Jack had tried to tell her she didn't have to play but she convinced him that he wanted to.

Flynn reached forward and poured some in everyone's cup before setting it back down and looking over at Rapunzel "I'm going to pretend, just for this ahem, that you aren't my sister, so I won't be tempted to hurt Jack if you two have done anything."

Rapunzel blushed and rolled her eyes. Jack just smiled and shrugged "You'll just have to find out."

Merida reached forward and picked her cup up with a smile "I want to start!" Everyone else followed in picking up their cups and waited for Merida to think of something she has yet to do. "Never Have I ever..." she used her free hand to tap her chin before she smiled and glanced at Hiccup "Had the 'lights on, lights off' argument"

Rapunzel leaned over to Jack and whispered what she meant. Jack just chuckled before explaining it to her before making a face and taking a drink. Merida watched as Jack, Flynn and Ana all took a drink and then filled their cups.

Hiccup nodded and leaned forward when it got to him "I guess thanks to Merida we're playing dirty." everyone shrugged but nodded in agreement "Never have I ever fooled around in the car and accidentally hit the horn"

Jack smirked and looked at Rapunzel out of the corner of his eyes and saw her stare down at her cup before hesitating and drinking it. He chuckled at the face she made and drank his own and then refilled their cups.

He looked over at Flynn who was glaring at them as he poured more into his and Ana's cup. He looked away from Jack before leaning back and smiling "Never have I ever forgotten someones name that I slept with it."

Jack made a face at him before taking a drink. He heard Hiccup laugh and he looked over to see why. Merida was cursing under her breath of one time at some party that she had forgotten about.

Rapunzel was running her finger around the rim of her cup as she listened to the small conversations going on. Jack reached over and touched her arm and she looked up at him. He leaned over and whispered something in her ear about what to say when it became her turn. She nodded and went back to staring down at her cup until Ana was ready.

"Never have I ever... Been in a restaurant and 'dropped' something as an excuse to go under the table and give said date a blow job." If you wanted her to be honest, she wasn't expecting Merida or Rapunzel to have done this either. She looked across her at Merida who was blushing and quickly taking a drink.

Jack smiled big and laughed as he got sight of Hiccup who was trying to keep his face hidden from everyone.

It was finally Rapunzel's turn. And even though Jack had told her what to say it still made her nervous. She was so innocent compared to everyone else. She sighed "Never have I ever had sex in public."

Jack, who had done almost everything didn't even drink this time. They watched as the only two who drank were Merida and Hiccup. Flynn leaned over and hit Hiccup's arm "I didn't know you had the guts!"

Hiccup waved him off but refused to look at them "It was all Merida's idea"

Ana then turned to Jack and smiled "Now Jack, please, tell us something that you have yet to do."

Jack leaned back and stared at Rapunzel. He had to think of the things the two of them has done. It wasn't a lot, but it helped him narrow it down. "Never have I ever..." He was having problems thinking of something. He looked away from Rapunzel and over at Merida and Hiccup "Fooled around while others were in the room."

Merida shot him a glare "Why would you think of that when you look at us?!"

Hiccup had his cup to his lips and looked over at her before rolling his eyes "Just drink it, Mer."

The game continued from there.

_"Never have I ever given a blow job"_

_"Never have I ever been caught having sex"_

_"Never have I ever had sex with two sisters, at different times of course."_

Rapunzel would get irritated with the questions. She hated seeing how much stuff Jack had done with other girls. Sure, she loved the things her and Jack did do together, but this made her feel bad that she never gave him what he wanted.

And when Rapunzel would drink, Flynn would immediately start questioning her, putting the game to a pause. She would never give him the answers and would make Jack go so the game could continue.

Towards the end of the game, Jack was laying down, his head in Rapunzel's lap. He was mumbling something about how he didn't need anymore to drink. Merida and Hiccup had moved to the couch so they could lie down and sleep the alcohol off, while Flynn and Ana just laid out on the floor.

Rapunzel was running her hand through Jack's hair and he looked up at her "Are you okay?"

His words were slurred together and he reached up and ran a hand across her cheek "I'm fine."

He smiled and put his hand on the back of her neck and pulled her down so he could kiss her. He smiled against her lips and pulled back a little "Can we play more drinking games?"

Rapunzel laughed and sat up straight continued to run her hand through his hair "Maybe. I'll think about it."


End file.
